


The Banishment of a Prince

by KeeperOfTheCat



Category: Conan Exiles (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperOfTheCat/pseuds/KeeperOfTheCat
Summary: Not finished, updates will be slow.First Chapter is unfinished. I do not know when it will be finished as i have lost the spark for this particular piece





	The Banishment of a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is incomplete. Please do not read as it is not yet in its final form and may contain spoilers for later in the storyline.  
> I am only posting this to avoid having it get deleted on me accidentally.

Long white hairs framed the boy's tiny face. Golden eyes staired into the room as he watched in silence.  
His mother looked exhausted. Though the bundle in her arms moved and cooed almost excitedly.  
"Apollyon." He heard his mother whisper. "Come in, meet your brother." Her voice was soft no hint of the pain he had heard such a short time before.  
He knew not to disobey his mother though as he quickly scurried into the room hoping no one else had seen him. He wasn't often allowed to visit his mother, though he would sneak away from his studies to do so.


End file.
